Kiba x OC Lemon At the party
by WOWPanda
Summary: [Kiba x OC LEMON] Summer is fed up with Kiba's flirtatious behavior. Kiba wants to show her how much he actually loves her.


I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! :D

I tugged at both my hair and dress and nodded at the mirror after I was satisfied with my appearance. As Kiba successfully begged me to join his sleepover after the party, I had to pack in some essentials. Leaning forward, I searched for my pyjamas and packed it in with my toiletries. I nibbled on my bottom lip when I received a text message from the handsome Inuzuka.

'The party is starting in 10 minutes, make sure you get here, you hottie. ;) x'

That flirt. Despite cursing him lightly with mild profanity, I felt my cheeks heat up at the text. Calm down Summer, I bet he sends that to all the girls. I sighed and ran my fingers through my styled locks as I mentally agreed with myself. It was hard having a crush on a flirt for a long time, yet I somehow managed to hold onto this crush of mine for at least 2 years.

I walked slowly down my apartment stairs, in fear that the heels may trip me over. Kiba's apartment was practically down the street but I can't help but feel extremely jealous of all the girls he kissed. Petty, I know. I sighed again and decided to join the bunch of people on the dance floor. Perhaps dancing would take my mind off him.

I danced to the beat as I scanned the room for familiar faces. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and breathing down my neck. I let out a small gasp when I felt the person whisper something in my ear.

"Guess who?"

I couldn't seem to recognise the voice so I just sighed and told the person that they got the wrong person to which he insisted that he didn't. I pulled his hands away from my eyes and turned around to glare at him.

I was met with white, slicked back hair and deep purple eyes. I stood there staring at him with wide eyes. Hidan?!

"Hidan?" I voiced out questioningly.

"Who else babe?" He chuckled at the look of disbelief on my face.

"Where the fudge have you been for the past few weeks?!" I couldn't help but grin at my long term best friend.

"Eh, I've been busy." He smirked a little and did several pelvic thrusts.

Yup, that sounded just like him. I arched my brow and stared at him for a while before bursting out into laughter.

"You're such a man whore Hidan!" I continued to laugh and ruffle his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey! Easy with the hair, I finally got it to behave." He lowered his head and whispered something for the second time today. "Want to dance?"

I thought for a moment and nodded when I heard a suggestive song come on. Eh, why not? It's not like Kiba gives a crap anyway. Hidan held onto my waist and grinded his own hips against mine. This however, didn't last a long time because Kiba lunged forward and punched Hidan right on the face. I stared at the scene before me and rushed to Hidan's side before glaring at Kiba.

"Get your hands off her!" Kiba clicked his hands and bared his canines at Hidan, who was currently nursing his bleeding nose.

"What the fudge Kiba?!" I stood up and strode towards him in disbelief and anger.

Kiba stepped forward, equally as angry as me and growled that alluring voice of his. "He was grinding against you Summer! I can't allow you to do that!"

"What? I know he was, I let him! Who are you to tell me what to do, go sort your own shit out first! It's not like I go around making out with multiple numbers of people unlike someone!" I felt my tears pooling at my eyes, threating to spill if I kept this up.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realised how right I actually was. He said my name softly in attempts to calm me down but I wasn't having any of it. I stubbornly stomped away to the kitchen in attempts to escape the dancing crowd and get more fresh air. Sighing to myself, I poured myself a glass of cold water and drank it slowly.

I was glad that I had managed to avoid Kiba for the rest of the party but I knew that I couldn't for much longer as I promised him that I would join his stupid sleepover today. Most of them left one by one. I walked to the guest room where I usually stayed at when he organised sleepovers and changed into my pyjama dress, not caring much about where Kiba was.

Kiba stood there at the doorway, staring right at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, brown hair.

I rolled my eyes and slid into the bed behind me. "Whatever, good night."

He seemed to be in deep thought but seemed to snap out of it when I spoke. He just nodded and left the room, feeling slightly dejected.

After what felt like several hours later, I reached for the clock at the bedside and squinted at it.

'1:02 AM.'

You have got to be kidding me. I realised that I was probably not going to get much sleep because of the dramatic events that happened earlier during the party so I resorted to staring at the ceiling for a while. Soon enough, that became tremendously boring so I bit down on my bottom lip as I thought of things I could do at this hour.

Maybe I should

No.

He's probably asleepFine.

I sighed at my own conflicting thoughts and blushed a little to myself. Surely he's asleep by now, I mean it is Kiba, he's a heavy sleeper. Slowly but surely, I slipped my finger in my underwear and started to finger myself to the thought of a shirtless Kiba. I imagined all the dirty things he would do to me if he got me in his bed. I let out a soft moan as I picked up my pace.

Due to the adult themes in this story, I can't continue with it on here, if you would still like to read it please visit my profile for the link.

Thanks! :)


End file.
